The Other Timelord
by Blue Eyes Black Dragon
Summary: When a ragged, homeless teen reveals he is actually a timelord, The doctor and Martha want to find out more! But this boy is more than he seems, especially to the Doctor!
1. The homeless Timelord

**Okay, in one of the series with Rose, she asked him if he had ever had a family. He said that he had a son once. This is my story of the Doctor and Martha ever met up with him. Me no own Doctor Who, sadly.**

"Where are we going now Doctor?"

"Ah, Martha Jones. I don't know. The TARDIS is kinda directing itself to a large energy source. A person, a powerful one too." That was the Doctor. He had his normal blue suit and brown trench coat on. Matha had red jacket and black (I think) trousers on.

"Hold on!" The Doctor said suddenly. They held on to the surrounding bars of the TARDIS as they crash landed to the ground, where ever they were. The Doctor helped Martha to her feet and led the way out of the double blue doors. Martha skipped outside and looked around.

"So where are we? Oh, wait don't tell me! We're on the Moon, err 2245? No, we're on Pluto with aliens!"

"Nope, we're in London, 2007." The Doctor said simply.

"Oh. Huh?" Martha was disapointed.

"This is were the energy source brought us. London 2007." The Doctor repeated. "In an alleyway by the looks of it. Come on, let's explore!"

"London, my home. Oh, yeah that's exploring."

"Ah, come on. Something big's gonna happen, I can feel it!" He grabbed Martha's hand and dragged her into the street.

Buses whizzed past them. People sprint-walked to work.

"The human race. Give'em aliens and they'll still worry about getting to work on time." The Doctor said.

"Hey! This is my race too, you know!" They walked past everyone, not rushing. They passed homeless people and beggars.

"You'd think some would have a heart to help them." The Doctor said, sadly.

"My mum always told me that they got themselves on the streets. It was their own fault." Martha told him.

"Well, yeah some of them, but not him." The Doctor pointed to a boy of about 14, sitting next to a tatty blanket and a yellow crusty pillow. He held a cardboard sign. It said,

**'Young, homeless and starving. Please help me.'**

"Poor kid." Martha said. The Doctor had already started towards the boy. He sat down next to him. The boy looked at him with brown eyes. The Doctor looked back at him with his own brown eyes. Martha joined them. She sat down on the other side of the boy.

"Um, hi." Said the boy. People were giving the three stares. Martha and the Doctor were well dressed people, sitting next to a ragged teen with ripped shorts and a shirt that was ripped in half.

"You shouldn't sit next to me. People have tried being friendly to me, but they always end up dying." The boy whispered.

"Oh, well, we're not your everyday people, are we Martha?" The Doctor said cheerfully.

"Um, no?" Martha was confused by the Doctors cheerful response.

"Come on! You don't look like you've had a proper meal in ages." The Doctor continued, pulling the boy to his feet.

"Well, no." The boy was amazed at the Doctors kindness.

"Martha, where's a good place to eat fancy?"

"Umm, there's the Ritz about 2 streets away." She said, only just realising they were about 5 blocks away from the hospital she used to work at.

"Super!" The Doctor took the boy's and Martha's hand and ran to where the Ritz was.

A snobby waiter in a tux greeted them, but looked in disgrace at the boy. He did pong a bit, and wasn't dressed very well. Standing up the boy was kinda half naked.

"Err, sir. Can I do something for you?"

"Yes, a table for three please!" The doctor said cooly.

"Is someone else coming, sir?"

"No its me the Doctor and our... err... nephew! Yep, nephew." Martha stumbled.

"Yes, of course ma'am." The waiter took 3 menus and showed them a table for 3. People stared at the boy. After they sat down, the manager walked over to the boy.

"YOU! YOU FILTHY PIG! HOW DARE YOU COME HERE!" The manager screamed at him. The boy was terrified.

"Hey, leave him alone! What's he ever done to you?" Martha stood up and prodded the fat manager in the chest.

"He stole from my kitchen." The manager said snooby like. The Doctor took it from there. He flashed his Physic Paper at the manager.

"Now, I think we are ready to order." The Doctor told him. The manager gasped at the sight of the Physic Paper. He stumbled back and ushered for the waiter. They all sat back down.

"And what can I get for you?" the waiter asked, amused by the manager's scene.

* * *

"You're not human, are you?" The boy asked the Doctor, keeping his voice low. The Doctor put down the lobster claw he was playing with and stared at the boy. Martha was astounded by the boy's bravery

"What do you mean?" The Doctor asked seriously. The boy held up the sonic screwdriver.

"I thought we were extinct." The Doctor made a grab for the sonic screwdriver. The boy gave it to him.

"Who are you?" Martha inquired.

"A timelord. I don't know my name. I was saved from the Daleks by my parents. I was told that there was another timelord around here somewhere. It's you isn't it, Doctor. Did you know my family?" The doctor was slow in taking in all this information. The boy sighed and showed him his bracelet. It was definatly timelord. The doctor gasped. He showed his own bracelet. They were exactly the same.

"But this means..." The boy stammered.

"You're my son!" The Doctor exclaimed.

**Wo hoo! Done. I couldn't resist the urge to write more than 1 story at a time! REVIEW and tell me what you thought!**


	2. New Home

**Ahh, another school day over and done with. About 5 lots of homework and a science assessment. I think I'll just do something more enjoyable first. Like write another chapter of 'The Other Timelord'. Wait a moment… I'm already writing it! Awesome! I sadly still don't own Doctor Who, but one of these days...R & R please!**

"What?" Martha asked, really confused.

"I never thought I'd see you again." The Doctor told the boy. Both males' eyes were glazed with tears.

"What's my name?" The boy asked.

"Benji. Your mother named you after her grandfather." The Doctor smiled, old memories coming back to him. Tears ran down his cheeks.

"How did Benji end up on Earth then?" Martha inquired. The Doctor went cold. (This is if I know my Doctor Who history correctly)

"I had already been banished with my grand-daughter to earth when the Daleks reached our home planet. When I heard, I rushed back to your mother and Benji. The TARDIS couldn't take us all. Your mother wouldn't let you go. In the time we had, we built a special rocket to direct you to somewhere safe. It worked, but the Daleks got your mother in the last moments. She died knowing you were safe." The Doctor stood up and sat back down next to Benji. He pulled Benji into an embrace that looked like it would never end. Martha felt her own tears fall down. The Doctor hadn't had the chance to love a brother or son for, like, ever.

"Wait, how old are you?" Martha asked.

"Well, I'm 14. I fell through a space-time continum and it dropped me here at the age of 13 in 2006." Benji answered, whipping tears from his cheeks.

"Where do you guys live?" Benji inquired. The Doctor stood up, looking extremly happy. He stood them both up.

"In the TARDIS! Your new home. Come on!" The Doctor dragged them out of the door, without paying the bill, towards the TARDIS.

For the first time in ages, he felt complete.

**Okay, I know it's short, but I have a really big writer's block. So if you want this story to continue, send me ideas, 'cause I have none whatsoever! That also means review what is up so far!**


	3. The creature

**Man, that was a good holiday. The people we were staying with had kittens. They were I think about 3 weeks old and soo small and cute! They're little paws and meows and big eyes and, and, and, and... Okay, I'll stop now. If you want a full description, PM me! This idea sat in my head for a while, but now it shall be seen! Kittens!**

They ran from the restaurant and into a dark alleyway.

"Where are we Doctor?" Martha asked.

"Shortcut!" The Doctor smiled. They slowed their pace and talked about stuff. Medical school, Earth and well... stuff. Benji got distracted by something. Something moving in the shadows.

"You coming Benji?" Martha called out.

"Yeah, I'll be there in a moment!" He called back. The Doctor shrugged and he and Martha walked really slow, waiting for him to catch up.

As Benji looked into the shadows, something fell. He was suddenly pushed against the wall by a huge, hairy creature.

"You're with People." The creature snarled, it's spit splashing Benji's face. Benji whimpered with pain and fear.

"I'm not the only one!" He blurted out. The monster faced him with blood red eyes. The creature had slobber pouring out of it's mouth.

"You mean... there's another timelord?" The monster acknowledged. Benji could only nod. The massive paw was crushing his chest. It glistened red with blood. The monster had been feeding.

"He's my father! Don't hurt him!" Benji spluttered. The blood red eyes looked at him again.

"Oh, I won't hurt him. You will!" The monster chuckled evilly. He raised a gigantic paw and brought out it's claws. The claws came down on Benji's hand. He felt the claws deepen in his hand and he gasped in pain. If he cried out, the monster would kill him for sure. Then he heard running. The monster heard it to and ran. Benji slumped down against the wall.

The Doctor and Martha helped him up. The scratch where the monster had hit him, had disappeared into his skin. He let his father and Martha haul him in the TARDIS.

Up on a roof, the monster watched them take Benji into the TARDIS. It stood up and wiped some blood from it's mouth.

"They have no idea what danger what they are in." he growled, talking to no one in particular.

**Wow, that took me a while. I had to eat dinner, do my science thingy and I kinda just listened to stuff on YouTube before typing up anymore. Short attention span. What was I talking about? Oh, yeah! read and Review!**

**  
**


	4. Attack

**Sorry this chapter's been a long time coming, but I have one of my major stories up. It's called Seto Kaiba's Twin: The Betrayal. Even if you don't like Yugioh, it's still worth checking out. I have 10 reviews for that, but it would be cool if you guys could review this and that story too (especially if your name is Isis the Sphinix. yes I now know you are a duel monsters fan too!). Thank you and Review!**

The Doctor placed Benji on a bed. Martha checked him over. Both hearts were beating firmly, but he was sweating alot.

"He probably just had a bit of a shock." She told the Doctor.

"From what?" He asked.

"Err... a cat?" She didn't know what could've scared Benji. Even though he appeared weak, he was actually very strong.

They left the room, so Benji could sleep without interuptions.

He started to twist and turn, first normally, but doon it turned to over dramatic, painful shaking. He fell off the bed, wheezing and panting. He tried to lift himself up, but he collapsed in pain.

He muscles tensed and grew inside his skin and his bone structure grew massive. He howled in pain, but it was no use. His normal voice was replaced by a wolf-like growl.

His skin ripped apart, revealing a fur covered body. He stood and howled at the moon. His eyesight went red and his legs bent in a wolf like structure. He was the creature. Of Darkness. Of Nightmares. Of Horror. He was the Night Wolf.

There were many of them, but he and the Night Wolf who had attacked him were the only ones in the UK. The other Night Wolf had looked after him, giving him food and sharing secrets. It had come with a price. At the full moon, much like a werewolf, he would turn into a Night Wolf. it could be controlled and Benji had managed to control it, but one scratch from a Night Wolf was enough to send you right back. It was a curse.

He stumbled out of his room. The only thing on his mind was... food. Blood, flesh anything human. He was a cannibal. His mind had been locked away and taken over by primitive man's thoughts. Food, hunting and arousing females. If evolution hadn't succedded, his kind would've become the new race of man.

He got down on all fours and made his way down the metal stairs, his sharp claws clanging against the metal. He smelled a female. A _human _female. Perfect. His dinner was served.

Martha was in the front room of the TARDIS, where the heart was located. She was mulling over the controls, wondering what each button did. The Doctor had gone up to his own room, one floor below Benji's bedroom.

She thought about Benji. He was a sweet kid who had missed out on his childhood. She wondered how he lived for the year he was stranded there, out on the streets of London. She heard clanging. She looked around.

"Doctor?" No answer.

"Benji?" Again, no answer. She decided it was nothing and turned back to the TARDIS controls. She heard it again.

"Okay, if that's anyone of you, stop it right now. I mean it!" She heard heavy breathing. "Hello?" She said, in a much quieter voice. The heavy breathing sounded like it was coming from a snarling wolf. She looked around again, panic taking over her system. She backed up against the railing. She went along it, feeling the metal.

The metal stopped. It was replaced by a fur-like substance. She started to exhale and inhale quickly. She slowly turned around with her eyes closed.

"Are you okay?" It was the Doctor. Martha sighed with relief and backed away, embarrassed. Her hands had been on his chest. He was wearing a furry dressing gown, much different from the one he had worn on christmas day.

A huge snarling came from behind them and a massive creature jumped out on Martha. It pinned her shoulders down and the Doctor was to shocked to do anything for the first few seconds.

Salvia dripped onto Martha's face and it was about to take a bite with it's huge jaws, out of her neck. The Doctor finally recovered from the shock and kicked it heavily in the side. It slid along the ground into the control panel. It was motionless. Martha was helped up by the Doctor.

She went towards it, but the Doctor pulled her back.

"It's trying to trick us." He whispered in her ear. He made his way over, sonic screwdriver at hand. It jumped at him, but the Doctor was too quick. Halfway through the monster's jump, he began to change. A hollow thud went through the room.

In the monster's place lay a boy of 14 with brown hair. They recognised him instantly.

"BENJI!" they cried out in unison.

**Stop running away, stop running away, can't you see, can't you see, we've fallen too deep, we've fallen too deep, stop running away... oh sorry didn't see you there. That was from 'Running Away' by Elliot Minor, because well.. they ROCK MY SOXS! Ahem.. their myspace is  You won't be disappointed. Review this and other stories even if you don't know what they're about!**


	5. A Night Wolf Worth killing

**We left off when the Benji transformed into a Night Wolf and he attacked the Doctor and Martha. He transformed back thanks to the SONIC SCREWDRIVER! That thing rules! New Doctor Who on Saturday, and I'm especially looking forward to it because of the 2-week wait! Now back to our feature presentation…**

The Doctor turned Benji on his back and examined him with the sonic screwdriver (**Oh yes the sonic goodness!**)

"Damn! I thought they were gone for good!" The Doctor cursed silently.

"What's wrong Doctor?" Martha asked him, worried.

"He's been bitten by a Night Wolf. He can't help himself. Although… it looks like it's happened before and he was able to control it."

"What's a Night Wolf?" Martha was confused.

"They're like werewolves, but worse, much, much worse."

"Wait you said that he could control it before, why not now?"

"My guess is that it happened to fast for him to react."

"Is there anyway to get him back?"

"Kill the one who bit him. But it's the full moon, he could change any moment." The Doctor sounded exasperated.

Benji opened his eyes. Everything hurt.

"Dad?" he groaned.

"Benji!" his father cried. The Doctor came close, but the moon shone through the vents above. The Doctor backed away sharply as Benji began to change. As his skin ripped, he thought furiously,

'Keep your mind, keep your mind, KEEP YOUR MIND!' He was a Night Wolf again, but… he could think his own thoughts. He looked at his furry paws and stood up on his back legs. Martha was cowering in the corner and the Doctor held some sort of gun.

"Father…" Benji said, his voice low and husky. The Doctor lowered the gun in astonishment. Martha walked over to Benji and stroked his fur. It bristled at the back as her cold hand touched his warm shoulder. She had to stretch to touch it, as he stood well over 6 feet tall.

"You controlled it…" His father stuttered. Benji looked at the gun… which was actually a showerhead. He laughed. His laugh was deep and growl-like. His father flinched slightly.

"Can you change back?" Martha asked him.

"I've tried so many times… it has never worked. But there is a chance that I could never be human, sorry, Timelord again."

"How's that?" the Doctor now sounded confused. This wasn't normal.

"Well… some of the human genes lurk in my blood and with those, come the possible, extinct evolutions. Some of these evolutions can be reborn though. Night Wolf is one of them and a bite from them, which doesn't kill you, will turn you into one of them. If I'm out there as a wolf at Dawn, I can never change back."

"But surely, some never want to change back?" The Doctor protested. Benji shook his shaggy head.

"No one wants to be an outcast forever. Not even Frank."

"And Frank is…?"

"The one who bit me in the first place and just a couple of hours ago. I'm sorry I attacked you… I can't help it when I change for the first time in a couple of months. Frank managed to wake the gene up again. Just when it when had left me alone." Benji sighed. The doctor spoke.

"So we need to kill Frank then?" He was unsure of this. Benji nodded.

"Frank was kind in the first place… but now… now he's just go way over the line. He deserves to die." Benji was unhappy and looked like he wanted to punch something.

"So how do you kill a Night Wolf? Silver bullet?" Martha interrupted, before Benji lunged out on the nearest wall.

"Nope, you know the saying it takes an idiot to see an idiot?" Benji said.

"Yeah…" the Doctor and Martha said in unison, not knowing where this was going.

"Well, that's kinda what has to happen. It takes a Night Wolf to kill a Night Wolf."

**Dun dun du……! So Benji has to fight a dude that's older, stronger and wiser than him. Who will win?**


	6. Fight

**Ahh fight scenes… violent images or writing. I'm not so good with writing fights but I can imagine them pretty well. Well, that doesn't actually add to the situation but what the hell.**

Benji, still in Night Wolf form trudged down the dark alley. It was an hour to daybreak and the dawn of light. He reckoned that Frank would be finding somewhere to hide by now. Benji used his night vision to help him. He could hear his own breathing and he started to wonder if the plan would work.

Something fell behind him. He turned sharply and saw another shaggy creature. It was Frank.

"You never were quiet." Benji broke the silence. Frank chuckled evilly.

"I take it they're gone then." Frank had a dark, eerie voice

"Yeah." Benji lied. Frank smiled a toothy smile and walked over to Benji. He patted Benji's shoulder.

"The human race should be like us. Perfection in every way." Frank sneered.

"No one should be like us!" Benji cried. Frank looked at him, astonished. Benji struck. He dived forward, his claws in front of him. He got Frank right in the stomach. Frank let out a gasp as he fell back against the wall. Benji took his claws out of the stomach. They were covered in blood. Frank glared at him, half furious, half confused.

"I raised you," Frank muttered "And this is what I get?"

"Technically, no one raised him." The Doctor stepped out of a doorway.

"Who are you?" Frank snarled.

"Ahh, I would be Benji's dad." The Doctor replied happily. Frank's upper lip curled. Without warning, he leaped at the Doctor. He pinned him against the wall. Benji struck next. He clawed Frank's face. Frank howled and let go of the Doctor. The Doctor backed against another door with Martha. They watched in amazement as Benji fought the other wolf.

Benji was struggling. He pushed and punched Frank as much as he could be nothing worked. He picked up a piece of pipe and slung it towards Frank's head. It hit him on his forehead. Frank fell to the ground with a heavy thud. Benji rushed over and pinned him to the ground. Frank's head was bleeding heavily.

"We're both doomed." Frank groaned.

"What do you mean?" Benji snorted.

"Day-break…" Frank gasped for air. Benji looked at the sky. The sun was coming up. He couldn't leave Frank now; he had to kill him to go back. Would he change back?

**MHAHAHAHA! I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I certainly enjoyed writing it, blood and gore is my fav!**


	7. Against all odds

**Sorry for the delay in updating, it's my birthday soon and I had to get party invitations out and everything…. But as promised, here it is!**

Benji looked at the rising sun. Then back at Frank. If he left, Frank would probably be able to get away for medical attention and keep on killing. If he didn't leave he would be a Night Wolf forever. Frank coughed up a chuckle.

"Leave now and I may forgive you." Frank gasped. Benji knew what he had to do.

"I don't care what happens to me. As long as you're not terrorising innocent people, it's worth being what I am!" Benji cried as he plunged a finishing blow into Frank's heart. Frank exhaled sharply and reached out to the sun, as if trying to reach it. But the hand fell quickly and his heart stopped beating.

He stood up, watched by the Doctor and Martha. He looked at his furry paws, lit up by the now fully risen sun. His back was to the sun and a light breeze whipped up his fur.

He looked at his father and Martha.

"What am I now?" He whimpered, upset by the fact he would remain a monster forever. Martha reacted first.

"You're a hero." She placed her hand on his high up shoulder, smiling.

"You're not just any hero, you're a Timelord, no matter what." The Doctor told him, smiling as well, but with more pride. He hugged Benji for the first time. He was a great deal shorter than Benji, but that didn't matter.

"And you're also my son." The Doctor whispered, trying not to think about how close the lethal claws were to his heart. Benji let some tears fall from his eyes.

He had a family. His father and his friend. And they would love him no matter what.

**Done, finished, fini! I hope you like my first Doctor Who FanFic as much as I like writing it!**


End file.
